


Hold On. (Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: After the fight against crocodile and the baroque works your health got worse with every day.





	Hold On. (Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

A/N: I had been dealing with some personal stuff so I had to write some angsty stuff. I hope you guys like it, its nothing special really. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Around two days passed after you and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew left Arabasta with the promise that someday all of you meet Vivi again and with a new member on board. Nico Robin, who was used to be the Partner of Sir Crocodile. Everyone in the Crew already made friends with her, the only one who didn’t trust her was Zoro which you could totally understand after what had happened. 

The Crew already fully recovered after the fights against the Baroque Works and Crocodile expect for you. The fight against one of the Baroque really took the last of you, you were still weak on your knees and breathing was hard for you. It felt like it was getting worse with each day.

“Hey Guys.” You said, smiling a little as you joined the others in the kitchen where Sanji just prepared Dinner. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Chopper asked as he saw you. “You shouldn’t move that much otherwise your wounds will open again.” He added, and the others looked up from their Activities.

“I’m fine. Really.” You said which was a lie. You were everything else but not fine. With weak legs you walked to the Table and sat down next to Zoro who directly opened one of his eyes and looked at you.

“You’re not fine, go back to bed.” The Green-haired said. You and Zoro were together for a few months now, he loved you more than anyone else and he was worried about you. Losing you would be one of the worst things he could imagine.

“I don’t want to be in bed the whole time. Its boring.” You breathed out, every breath you took hurt like hell. It felt as if someone would stab a knife inside your lungs and slowly twist it around.

“Y/N, you can barely walk or breath.” Sanji chimed in taking a break from his cooking.

“Zoro’s right you need to go back to bed.” Usopp said then and the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. 

“We still need you. You know that, right?” Luffy said with a serious tone and you let out a sigh. You knew that, you really did, and you appreciated how they cared about you, but you didn’t want to go back.

“I know that, and I won’t die that soon.” 

“Then please do me this favor and go to bed.” Zoro said, looking at you again. 

“Fine, I’ll go back to bed, but can I take a shower first?” You asked then and looked at your boyfriend.

“Sure. You got this?” He asked, his voice sounded worried now. 

“Yeah I’ll be alright.” You smiled a bit, but you didn’t know that you’d never make it under the shower. You got up and walked out of the kitchen making your way to the bathroom.

It took you a while to get there. You pushed the door to the bathroom open and stumbled inside before your legs gave up on you and everything in front of your eyes went black. Unconscious you fell to the ground.

30 minutes later

“Guys, it’s been a while now since Y/N went to take a shower.” Nami stated and looked up from her deck of cards. Zoro looked up, he directly knew something was wrong.   
“I’ll look.” He said, covering the panic in his voice. Jumping up he speeded out of the kitchen and immediately ran to the bathroom. 

“Do you think she’s fine?” Usopp asked and looked at the little doctor. 

Chopper let out a sigh. “I don’t know. She’s been getting worse since days.” He said with a worried voice and looked down. 

“What does that mean?” Luffy asked also looking at Chopper. 

“I don’t think she’s gonna die but it’s bad.” The little reindeer answered the question on which the whole crew looked at him. Are they gonna lose one of their closest friends? This couldn’t happen. 

In the mean time Zoro had reached the bathroom finding your unconscious body on the ground. 

“Fuck!” He shouted out, dropping to his knees and pulling you in he started feeling your heart beat. Zoro let out a relieved sigh as he could feel the beat of your heart even if it was unsteady. “Y/N? Can you hear me?” He asked, panic in his voice as his finger softly caressed your cheek but you didn’t hear him, nor did you feel the touch of his fingers. 

“Y/N! Please don’t leave me!” He shouted out as he felt your heart beat getting more unsteady with each second. Zoro snaked one of his arms under your knees and the other around your chest before he got up and ran back to the others. 

“What happened!?” Chopper asked as he saw your unconscious body in the arms of the swordsman and the panic in his eyes. 

“I don’t know. I found her like this.” Zoro said. “Do something!” He shouted at Chopper. 

“Hey, hey. Calm down first.” Usopp tried to calm him down but he was also panicking.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” The green haired shouted at the sniper.

“Bring her into the bed room.” Chopper said on which Zoro slightly nodded and directly walked into the bed room, closely followed by the little doctor. 

Arriving in the bed room Zoro carefully placed you on the bed stepping aside to make room for Chopper. 

“Her heart beat kept getting more unsteady.” Zoro told him as he anxiously started walking around in the room. Chopper nodded and started to feel your pulse and the beat of your heart before he shortly rubbed his eyes. 

“I really don’t know if she can make it.” He said then and looked over at Zoro who suddenly stopped walking around, not believing what he just heard. This couldn’t happen, he couldn’t lose you. 

“Do something!” Were the only words that came out of his mouth, sounding rougher than he wanted them to be. He ran both of his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. 

“I’m gonna try everything I can but you need to go outside please.” Chopper said on which Zoro nodded and left the room. 

The green-haired walked to the railing and let himself sink down on it. Crossing his arms, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to sleep while Chopper took care of you. The rest of the crew was also on Deck now, all of them anxious about your well being. All of them were standing in front of the bed room waiting for Chopper to come out again and tell them how you were doing. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Usopp asked as he sat down next to Zoro. 

“I’m alright.” Zoro responded not opening his eyes. 

“She’ll be alright, you’ll see.” The black-haired said then. 

“I know. She’s strong but she’s been getting worse the past days. We all saw that.” Zoro said on which Usopp let out a worried sigh. 

“She won’t die.” The voice of your Captain suddenly sounded on which Zoro looked up. 

“How are you so sure?” The green-haired asked. 

“I just know it.” Luffy stated and smiled then on which Zoro shook his head. Sure, the rubber man was worried too but he tried to stay positive.

“Okay Guys. Y/N is stable now. I did what I could do.” Chopper said as he walked out of the bedroom. Zoro immediately stood up and walked over to the others.

“Can I see her?” The green-haired asked. He needed to see you, he needed to know if you’re really okay. 

“Yes but please be…” But Zoro didn’t wait any longer, he rushed past the others into the bed room where he grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed. 

“Hold on. I still need you here.” Zoro said as he took your hand and softly squeezed it. “Just don’t die on me.” 

Two more hours passed until you finally woke up again. You still felt weak but somehow a little better than earlier. Looking beside you, you saw Zoro who was sleeping with his head on the mattress while he was holding your hand.

“I love you so fucking much you Idiot.” He whispered and opened his eyes before he sat up again. You smiled a little and weakly squeezed his hand. 

“I love you too.” You whispered back. 

“How are you feeling?” Zoro asked you then and looked at you. 

“A little better, breathing doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” You answered his question on which he smiled a little. 

“That’s good.” He said softly stroking through your (h/c) hair. “Sleep. You need to rest.” 

“Are you gonna stay?” You asked him. You didn’t want him to leave, you wanted him by your side.

“Sure.” He said on which you slipped a little to the side to make room for him. Zoro didn’t hesitate a second, he crawled under the blanket, carefully pulled you into his arms and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. Smiling you closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms, glad that you were still alive and that Chopper could save your life.


End file.
